Starlight Remembrance
by Illidan182
Summary: One peaceful night, on a hilltop near Mid's central ground forces HQ. Some memories are re-forged for a man lost to time. Zest Centric


Quiet.

Yes, that's what he liked most wasn't it? The peace, and the quite under the nights sky. The serenity of it all put his mind at ease. What was it that he was supposed to do again?

Oh what ever…it didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that did was the tranquility of the stars staring back down at him.

Who was he again?

It didn't bother him right now. Nothing did as he stared upwards.

Stars began shooting across the open sky. Marvelous streaks of fire, lighting up the sky and even the ground on which he lay.

"Agito would like to see this…" Wait, where was Agito again? Oh yes, that's right. She went off with Lutecia for the night.

Eyes still glued to the wondrous expanses of stars the male wondered what was to happen in the next twenty-four hours.

The psychopathic man Jail Scaglietti had found what he was looking for. So tomorrow his plans would come to life.

"What is it I was going to do?" Facial features scrunched up in a frown as the man tried to remember what he was to do.

Eyelids slid shut as the gentle wind blew over the prone man.

"This… is calming" A rare smile crept over his features. Always a man for peace, the calmness of the wind soothed him to no end.

Events of the past replayed inside his mind. Events that he wished he could undo or had never happened. The sad, very painful times when he lost those close to him.

* * *

"_Regius, I haven't been hearing very good rumors about you lately." I walked down the halls with my old friend._

"_I'm not doing anything differently," Regius spoke to me indifferently. "Mid's Ground Forces have been gaining strength." Stopping to look at me, "Your unit seems to be tracking the Combat Cyborg Incident, correct?" He asked me. As if he worried about something vastly._

"_Yeah, that's correct." I stood there, looking at him. Megane and Quint where nearby listening in on us, I could tell._

_Regius turned away from me and didn't speak for a bit._

"_I should have more important things for you to do… I'll give it to you in the morning: I want you to work on that instead." Is what he said to me before walking off and ending the conversation._

"_Yeah," I grumbled the word out of my throat. There was no way my team would be taken off this case._

'_Nakajima, Alpine, we're going to conduct our raid earlier then planned.' I sent the telepathic message to the two senior members of my squad. The sudden transmition seemed to surprise them; I guess they didn't know I sensed them there._

_They stood from their crouched positions in the corner as I turned to look at the two women. "We go tonight, make sure your ready." The two ladies saluted me and I turned to walk in the directions Regius had gone. _

'_I pray this goes in our favor.' I walked out of the building as my subordinates went to convoy the message to the team._

* * *

The man shifted in the slight slumber that he had found himself to be in. Wind rustled over him, waving his wild hair like a dance.

A small twitch in his left arm, cause the man's right hand to move across his torso and grab the appendage. Small dots of sweat dotted over his forehead, despite it being night.

* * *

"_Get down!" I rushed forward, blocking the powerful attack that would have killed my junior. "Get back, I will fight her! Meet up with Alpine and Nakajima now, go!" I shouted my order and refocused on my opponent now._

_I turned to face the drones that were rushing down the corridor at me. They fell quickly, as they were no match for my combat powers. But the amount of them overwhelmed me, and I was wounded… badly._

_As the last of the drones fell, I saw something that I didn't believe. A teenage girl stood where the drones had come. "You!" I shouted and she turned towards me. "Get out of here, its dangerous!" I warned her, but she didn't seem at all phased at the destruction around her._

_I ran and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward where my team had gone. "I'll keep you safe-" I didn't have the chance to finish the sentence before my grip was released._

_The girl looked back at me, her face showing no emotion towards me. It was then I noticed the color of her eyes._

_Amber._

"_So, I see. You're one of the Combat Cyborg's, aren't you?" I asked the question cautiously. Trying to gouge how dangerous of an opponent she was._

_She just stared at him, her hair danced along her back as the wind blew past. "Yes." The word was simple, but it was enough._

_I took my pose and she, hers. My eyes remained focused on her, my weapon raised and ready to stop her attack._

"_IS: Rumble Detonator," Her words made no sense, but I moved forward step by step, closing the distance between the two of us._

_Bright lights flashed around me. Small daggers appeared all around._

'_Crap!" I shouted. I realized I had been lured into her trap. The small weapons shot at me from point blank range._

_They exploded as my barrier was erected, sending me flying backward and into a wall. The wall shook as I collided with the concrete, sending debris and smoke into the air._

"_Grah!" The pain was evident in my voice. I didn't think I could stand again, but somehow found a way. My legs shook underneath me, due to the violent impact I had received._

_The silver haired Cyborg walked closed, inspecting the damage she caused._

"_Girl," I breathed in deeply, keeping on my feet and not falling forward, "What is your name?" I inquired, honor dictating I ask the question._

"_My name?" She looked at me, the amber eyes that seemed very unnatural stared into my body, analyzing what she could. _

_She looked up as my posture got stronger, "The name you are called, and I am S+ Knight Zest Grangaitz of the TSA Ground Forces." I started my name and rank as Knightly honor dictated._

"_He calls me __Cinque." The reply was again, simple._

_We exchanged looks for a second; four small Stinger knives appeared in Cinque's hand which, I assumed this was her device. _

_The knives flew at me quickly, which I easily dodged to the side. The explosion behind, had caught me by surprise though, and stumbled forward I did._

"_Fighting you, won't be easy it seems," The wound on my chest burned with pain every time I moved. The knight's weapon in my hand cracking from over use._

"_Correct, Knight Zest." She spoke to me, "I shall try to end it quickly, for your sake." _

_Her words confused me a small bit, but it was not the time to think on what she had said. My eyes traveled down to the spear in my hand. My trump card could easily be used, but the stress would kill me with the wounds I have now._

_The choice was easy._

_My weapon raised slightly, my position and posture steadied, "Full… Drive…" Power coursed through me, I charged my adversary. _

_Her eyes were faster then I had thought, and she saw the attack coming. My speed was too great, and she side stepped my thrust. The blade sailed past her head, inches from where she had just stood; it was not a complete dodge. The blade had sliced through the right side of her optical area, taking her eye with it._

_It was here that I lost, she moved with a speed slightly below mine, but the pain in my body halted my movement. With Stinger Knife in hand, she had launched her attack. _

_My eyes widened at the contact, my gaze lowered as I saw the knife protruding my stomach._

_It exploded._

_I was sent backwards into the wall again, except this time, my eyesight darkened, and I lost consciousness. It was… a Knights death._

* * *

The man inhaled deeply as his eyes opened to the starry night. The trees overhead rustled, its howl beckoning.

With a deep breathing sigh, his eyes closed again, his dream was not complete.

* * *

_My eyes opened quietly, the water which surrounded my body; I did not care for the greenish liquid. _

_My arm twitched, the movement drew attention to me. Two women walked towards the tube that housed me. They exchanged words that I could not quite hear. Familiar silver hair and amber eyes looked back up at me, who was she?_

_My container began to empty of liquid and let me down to its bottom. Life restrictors departed my flesh and I fell from the container._

"_Zest Grangaitz, we have brought you back from the dead to help our plans. Cinque here shall be your guardian for a time." The silver tressed woman bowed her head to me, sadness and guilt wrought in her eye._

_My head lowered to the ground, pain searing through my body and mind. Small bits of memories assaulted me. But they were gone as soon as they had appeared._

"_Cinque, was it?" I spoke out to the women, the one in question nodded to me. "What am I to do now?"_

"_Come with me," She looked to her superior, who didn't say a word but turned and walked from us. "I shall introduce you to Mistress Lutecia. I am to look after you both, and you shall be her protector when I am not around." _

_Working my arms and legs, I tested their strength, and willed myself to stand and follow. On the way out I grabbed the thrashed brown cloak near the tube I occupied not two minutes ago._

* * *

"Zest…" The male's eyes opened to his name being called out.

Sitting upwards, he noticed the small floating screen next to his head. A small girl's face was pictured in the middle of the screen. 'Megane…'

"What is it Lutecia?" Zest's deep voice rumbled around. A smaller figure appeared next to the small purple haired girl. "Agito? Is something wrong?" A small bit of worry crossed his face but left when both girls shook their heads.

"Mister, I'm coming to meet with you, Lulu says that she'll have everything under control here with her summons. So I'm about to head your way, so you better wait for me there!" The cheerful miniature spoke up, quickly taking off behind the small child-like girl.

"Good luck… Zest" A brief smile shone over Lutecia, but disappeared, making Zest think it never even happened. The screen disappeared into nothing.

The giant male crouched over before standing up to his full height. His face pointed to the sky as it grew brighter. Focusing on a small streak of flame that appeared to fly towards him he knew what was going to happen in a few hours.

"Shall we go, Agito?" The small miniature girl landed on his shoulder and patted his ear.

As the sun began to rise up over Mid, the two companions started their walk towards the TSA Headquarters building, for their assault.

He had remembered what happened. He had remembered his mission and those friends he had lost, but most of all, he had finally remembered who he was.

For he was Zest Grangaitz, S+ Ranked Knight of the TSA.


End file.
